Time Machine
The Time Machine is a central element in the scenario of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria but just noticeable in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. It is a testimony to the power of Dipan but also its loss. Time Machine is located in a room that is dedicated to him, inside the basement of Dipan Castle. It is a large structure composed mainly of stone and a magical process developed by its creators: the Three Mages of Dipan. Travel in time and therefore de facto control this last-This device is intended for. It is circular, turquoise bleux crystals are placed on each column in which they join the center: where the user must put to use. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Chapter 6: Missioned on a forgotten island in Midgard , Lenneth must put an end to a rebellion led mainly by four Ghosts of them. This island is Dipan . Upon arrival , Valkyrie atterrrit a wasteland that was once the prestigious cited in Dipan , and is seen to challenge the soul of King Barbarossa who confuses Hrist , and then turns into a headless robot to avenge his kingdom. At the end of two fierce fighting Lenneth realize that this soul will not rest in peace as the object of his torment will not be accomplished . It then explores the Dipan Castle and falls in the basement of a strange room. oneintact machine with a magic spell there. It actually falls into the trap of the Three Magi Dipan who teleports the day when the death knell of Dipan , the day the gods attacked the kingdom rang. The valkyrie on arrival noticed that the machine is damaged but also the dilapidated chateau anymore. Reaching out of the palace, she was surprised at the " urban renewal " and many humans are present. That 's when she felt a familiar presence . It becomes human and hides behind a statue and sees who Hrist accompanied by Einherjar is here. The law stipulates that only one of the Valkyries virgin warrior can not be awakened , she understands that she found herself teleported into 941C.C ( during the events of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria ) . Lenneth while in town to gather more information about the execution of the King with a servant tells him that the woman Barbarossa is hidden in a secret room of the Castle. Valkyrie then joined the building and the entrance to this room hidden behind a bookcase . Queen Malabeth surprise, however, is trust Lenneth and asked that her husband is executed with his crown and gives it . But at the same time the king was guillotined by Hrist and it was only moments after Lenneth sees it came too late . However, this ring allows him to return to his time and then gives the soul of Barbarossa . Remembering that it was his wife who had Malabeth , regrets before Lenneth all the faults he committed and therefore rest in peace. Lenneth affection to the people of Dipan struck by this tragedy orchestrated by the gods , who handled the fight in part the King and his tormented soul , that is to say, the Three Wise Men of Dipan . After the Ragnarok: Destroyed as all Midgard by Loki, the Time Machine is regenerated like all the worlds of Yggdrasil by Lenneth . It is usable again but only are the people who know . Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Events lies 941C.C. Shortly before that date, in the next fight against the gods , King Barbarossa invests Three Mages of Dipan an important mission: to contribute to this fight. They then develop several experiments , many prototypes and control of powerful spells . They build a machine capable of traveling through time, but it is still in the prototype stage . Having a minor role in the first game, it has a significant role in this second installment . Lezard Valeth during after - Ragnarok takes this machine and finds himself teleported to that time. It is then passed as an apprentice and expected when the plan will begin. chapter 2: In 941C.C. , Alicia and her team during their Stealth in the castle, notice this machine but do not carry a great intention . chapter 4: Hrist and Aesir attack Dipan . They destroy the majority of the kingdom and only the basement of the castle seems Dipan spared. Indeed Hrist seal machine to dissuade humans but does not destroy it so strangely that it is an invention that is contrary to the divine rules. chapter 6: In their expedition to the Tower of Lezard Valeth , Alicia and her team encounter Lenneth the future . She tells them that she has the time post- Ragnarok , which is surprising team . She then said that it was not a visit but that of Lezard Valeth . Indeed the contrary Arngrim , Lezard Valeth this is not the subject of reincarnation , but a manipulation of time . Hrist Lenneth but have remorse for not having destroyed the machine that is the cause of the collapse of world Lenneth and change the history of Yggdrasil . After having fought victoriously Lezard , the Valkyrie dies and is then reincarnated souls . Lenneth that surely had to join his world. Trivia *During the events of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria during execution of Dipan. "Two Lenneth" at close range is there: the valkyrie Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth and the Great Creator of the post-Ragnarok. *In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, when click on the Time Machine, the camera moves up and down to see this entire structure is found. *In Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, we note that the Time Machine 941C.C is damaged while it is intact in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *It may suggest that the Time Machine was in the prototype stage and therefore consequently the Magi in their lifetime were not aware of their success. Gallery vpsilmeria. Png|VP2: Silmeria vplenneth. Png|The time machine destroyed, VP: Lenneth vplenneth2. Png|The time machine in VP: Lenneth Category:Locations